The present invention comprises a new Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale (L.) L'Hérit. ex Ait, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Zomon.’
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program. This new Geranium plant has rather small, semi-double salmon flowers, is rather compact, has excellent branching, and has dark green foliage with hardly any zoning.
This new Geranium plant originated from a hybridization in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent is an unpatented Pelargonium zonale (L.) L'Hérit. ex Ait seedling identified as ‘K2002-2’ with deep salmon, semi-double flowers, a vigorous, good branching plant habit, and middle green foliage with rather strong zoning. ‘K2002-2’ has more vigor, lighter green foliage, and stronger zoning in the leaves compared to ‘Zomon.’ The male parent is an unpatented Pelargonium zonale (L.) L'Hérit. ex Ait seedling identified as ‘T0087-1’ a rather compact variety with dark foliage and deep salmon semi-double flowers. ‘T0087-1’ has smaller flowers, a less branching character, and more petaloids in the flower compared to ‘Zomon.’
‘Zomon’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2003 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zomon’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the Fall of 2003 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April of 2004 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Zomon’ is firmly fixed and is retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Zomon’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.